halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Cella Frigorifera
Cella Frigorifera '''è una mappa di Halo 3 inclusa con il Mythic Map Pack. Descrizione La mappa è piccola, tuttavia appare come una delle mappe più insolite, in cui è possibile giocare solo in modalità semplici, come massacro, teschio o assalto. La mappa è ambientata in un centro di studio dei flood costruito dai Precursori, e ospita zone infestate dal flood (si potrà anche vedere una Forma Carro dormiente in una capsula). La mappa, inoltre è stretta, e quindi è consigliabile giocare con solo spade, oppure con armi sempre ravvicinate. Il numero di giocatori consigliabile per questa mappa è almeno da 4 se non 3. Trasmissione Prima dell'uscita del gioco, la mappa si chiamava Smuggler. Su Bungie.net sono state pubblicate due trasmissioni riguardanti questa mappa. Parte 1 Nel Bungie Weekly Update del 30/05/2008 viene pubblicato il testo seguente:[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13931 '''Bungie.net, Bungie Weekly Update: 5/30/08] REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced catastrophic specimen containment failure. All apertures into facility will be locked until further notice. Atmosphere evacuation and of ambient temperature protocols have already been enacted. Request maintenance and security detail earliest opportunity. minutes elapsed since initial containment failure. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Waiting for maintenance and security detail. minutes, 9 seconds elapsed since request. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Still waiting for maintenance and security detail. hours elapsed since request. REPORT: SECURITY BREACH LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced a security breach via emergency stream space transportation conduits. Emergency stream space transportation conduits have been placed in recursive mode to contain unauthorized hostile life forms. Request emergency security detail. Still waiting for primary maintenance and security detail. hours, 14 minutes, 6 seconds elapsed since initial request. REPORT: DERELICTION OF DUTY 2401 Penitent Tangent has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security. Parte 2 Una nuova conversazione viene pubblicata con il Bungie Weekly Update del 06/06/2008:[http://www.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14034 Bungie.net, Bungie Weekly Update: 6/6/08] LOG: QUERIED ADJACENT FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility beta, gamma, epsilon, zeta, and kappa sites have all replied normal within expected constraints. This would tend to signify that the containment failure was purely mechanical in nature; perhaps a manufacturing flaw. As no agent has accessed site in the past hours, 4 minutes, 46 seconds—for a 61360 hour, 54 minute, 2 second margin of error—sabotage would seem unlikely. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 184K. Local maintenance and security hubs have failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request up to oversight. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 278K as atmospheric seals were showing signs of stress. oversight has failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request all the way up to 2401 TANGENT. LOG: UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site emergency stream space transportation conduits have been accessed by unauthorized parties. LOG: FILED COMPLAINT TO INSTALLATION 00 2401 TANGENT, monitor of Installation 05, has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security. Requests for aid in said areas have gone unanswered by both 2401 and subservient systems well beyond expected constraints. Varie * In un punto della mappa è possibile vedere (attraverso i vetri) una caverna completamente infestata dal Flood, questo la fa sembrare un livello della campagna come Cortana, o Bloccare l'invasione. * Secondo la descrizione presente nel gioco, l'infezione si è diffusa a causa di un errore. Fonti